


Best Foot Forward

by Kakairuaddictwithapen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Firsts, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakairuaddictwithapen/pseuds/Kakairuaddictwithapen
Summary: Kakashi asked Iruka out on a date.Shenanigans ensue.





	Best Foot Forward

“Go on a date with me.”  
It was a late Sunday evening, and Iruka was almost finished with his missions desk shift. He wanted to go home, eat a hot meal, and take a long shower before he had to teach on Monday morning. Hatake Kakashi was interfering with those plans.  
“Excuse me?” Iruka quirked an eyebrow, wondering if he’d already missed the punchline. Or, more likely, if the punchline was simply him.  
“Go on a date with me Sensei.” Kakashi was not swayed by Iruka’s tone or response. He was an elite ninja damn it! He could ask his (long time-secret) crush out on a simple date.  
“Hatake-San, you’re holding up the the line. Please kindly step aside and-“  
Kakashi has narrowed his visible eye.  
“Are you turning me down?” This didn’t happen often. Mostly because Kakashi didn’t do the asking, and when he did, he was always accepted. But here was this polite yet firm chuunin Sensei, turning him down. Interesting.  
“Yes, Hatake-San, I am.” And he gestured for Kakashi to step aside.  
“I’ll go on one condition.”  
Iruka tolled his eyes, but allowed him to continue.  
“Might I ask why I am being rejected?”  
Iruka huffed.  
“Perhaps a please might have gotten you a more positive response. “A, Sensei, I adore you, please consent to date me. I can’t stop thinking about you,” and I may have said yes.” All the whole Iruka has been fluttering his eyelashes. But he dropped his ‘Schoolgirl in love with her Senpai’ act and continued. “But as it stands, you demanded I go out with you, and that simply doesn’t work for me.”  
He paused, giving Kakashi a look over.  
He leaned forward, and placed his hand on top of Kakashi’s.  
“Get some sleep, Kakashi-San. Think about my advice, and try again tomorrow.” He winked, and hollered, “Next!”  
Kakashi walked out of the room, and braved himself against the wall, cradling the hand Iruka had touched. The other man was right, he hasn’t exactly put his best foot forward, and he deserved the first rejection.  
But, he smiled to himself as he body flickered home, there surely wouldn’t be a second one.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys! Did you know it’s Kakairu week? I DIDNT!   
I was reading ladyxdaydream’s fic, Direct Correlation, and she mentioned she was excited for it! I’m so glad she mentioned and tagged it, because now I get to write for it too!   
The prompts are pretty loose, this one was ‘firsts’. I already have a whole complete fic about kakairu firsts, but I thought, what the heck, I’ll do first dates.   
It ended up going in a different direction, with Kakashi being rejected for the first time, but I’m really happy with how it turned out.   
Anyway, sorry for the long end note, I hope you enjoy, and I’ll see you tomorrow for day two!


End file.
